


Nightmares

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the <a href="http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=494175#cmt494175">kinkmeme</a>: "Nightmares - Abigail wakes up from a nightmare and climbs into bed with her "dads." It can be fluffy, angsty, h/c, smutty, don't care".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

The girl is there, wearing a white nightshirt. Pale. Quiet. A veritable ghost, with long naked branches for hair and centaur hooves for feet. She seems lost, and sad, and when she opens her mouth to sing a colourful ribbon comes out, snaking its way around her throat to choke her. 

Will wakes up with a start, and gasps in fear as he sees the white figure by his side. His hand searches frantically for the gun under his pillow, and Abigail cries out when he aims it at her head.

'Will'.

The hand gripping his wrist is Hannibal's, and he makes Will lower his arm.

'Jesus' Will croaks out when he realizes he's not dreaming anymore 'Abigail, I'm... I'm sorry, I...'

'I was having a nightmare too' she whispers 'With dad. Again'. 

A quiet moment follows, then Hannibal clicks the bedside table light on. It's 2:35 a.m. 

'Would you like something to sleep?' he suggests, but Abigail shakes her head. There is an orange pill bottle on Will's nightstand, and he leaves the gun there.

'Try to get some sleep' he says after taking a sip of water, but Abigail shakes her head.

'I'm scared. I don't want to be alone'.

It should sound childish, but it comes out as a rather mature and reasonable statement. God only knows Will wouldn't sleep a wink if Hannibal were not by his side. And still, all that he manages is a mere three hours every night.

'Come here' Hannibal pulls the comforter away invitingly, and Abigail doesn't think twice. She climbs on to the bed and snuggles her way between the two men. 

'Thank you' she whispers, and Hannibal switches the light off.

'Is it always the same?' she asks in a little voice. Will is lying on his side, facing the wall of the bedroom. 

'No' Will replies after a while, as a bit of the colourful ribbon floats again in front of him.

He doesn't volunteer anything else, and doesn't turn to look at Abigail.

'Mine always is. Over and over again'.

Abigail considers his naked back, Will is only wearing his shorts in bed, and she would very much like to spoon him for comfort. But he feels distant and away, so she turns to Hannibal instead.

'Do you have nightmares?'

'Never' he says propping his head on his elbow 'I only have pleasant dreams'.

'Lucky you' she murmurs, and Hannibal lies down again.

'Come here' he says guiding her head to rest over his chest 'Maybe tonight I can lend you my dreams'.

Abigail likes the soft silk of Hannibal's maroon pyjamas, and his clean smell. His heartbeat is a constant, rhythmic sound that makes her feel safe and warm for the first time in many days.

'Thank you' she breathes, and before she knows it, she's fallen asleep.

Awake in the night, Hannibal sees the red under his eyelids and smiles.


End file.
